In a general organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL) element, an organic light emitting layer is formed on a transparent substrate so as to be interposed between a pair of electrodes, and light from the organic light emitting layer passes through one of the electrodes and is extracted from the substrate side. In such an organic EL element, as the material of the electrode on the substrate side, a material having electrical conductivity and translucency is used, and indium tin oxide (hereinafter, referred to as ITO) is widely used. However, an electrode for which ITO is used as the material is fragile and is easy to break with respect to bending or physical stress. In addition, in order to improve the electrical conductivity of the electrode for which ITO is used, a high deposition temperature and/or a high anneal temperature are needed, and thus there is a concern over increased costs in the manufacturing of a device using an organic EL element.
Thus, a technology of using a transparent conductive film including a plurality of thin metallic wires as an electrode instead of ITO is known (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-505358). A configuration example of a substrate with such a transparent conductive film will be described with reference to FIG. 3. A transparent conductive film-attached substrate 101 includes a substrate 102 having transparency and a transparent conductive film 103 formed on the substrate 102. The transparent conductive film 103 includes a plurality of thin metallic wires 104 in the form of thin wires, a first transparent resin layer 105 as a binder, and a second transparent resin layer 106 covering the first transparent resin layer 105. The plurality of thin metallic wires 104 are adhered on the substrate 102 by the first transparent resin layer 105. In addition, the plurality of thin metallic wires 104 protrude from a surface of the first transparent resin layer 105 which surface is opposite to a surface facing the substrate 102. Thus, the surface is rugged and has poor smoothness. Therefore, in order to improve the smoothness of the surface, the second transparent resin layer 106 is formed on the first transparent resin layer 105.
However, in the case where the second transparent resin layer 106 is applied onto the first transparent resin layer 105 in an overlapping manner, the first transparent resin layer 105 and the second transparent resin layer 106 may be mixed. In addition, the second transparent resin layer 106 may be damaged by the rugged first transparent resin layer 105. When the material of each transparent resin layer is mixed or one of the layers is damaged as described above, there is the possibility that electrical conductivity is decreased or made ununiform. Furthermore, the second transparent resin layer 106 cannot be uniformly applied onto the first transparent resin layer 105, and there is the possibility that the electrical conductivity is made ununiform on the surface of the transparent conductive film 103.